The Prince And The Frog
by Illusions Of Fate
Summary: Fran always wondered why Belphegor had always used him for target practice..
1. Frog Prince

This is my first ever fanfic, so I just uploaded it to see if anyone would actually read. I'll add more chapters if I get a few reviews.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Inside the Varia Headquarters..

Walking down the hallway, Fran let out a quiet sigh. Again, the stupid prince had stabbed him with some of his knives, and again, the only treatment he got for it was pulling it out of his skin. It hurt like Hell, but it wasn't like he was going to admit to the fact that the prince had actually harmed him.

Rubbing at the arm that had gotten stabbed, he winced. It was hurting, a lot more than he had thought it would. Biting down on his lower lip, Fran walked toward his bedroom door and let his hand fall away from the still bleeding arm. He turned the handle to the door slowly, feeling as if he shouldn't even be going in there.

And he knew why as soon as the door was open. Belphegor, the stupid fake prince, was sitting on his bed, his palms pressed against the mattress. He was waving his feet and laughing that creppy laugh like always.

"Shishishi..~" Wincing at the familiar laugh, Fran leaned against the wall that was closest to the opened door.

"What do you want, you stupid fake prince?" His words came out almost playful, as he had intended. Any sign of pain in his voice would have just let the prince know that he could get to him. The blood dripping down the sleeve of his jumper went unnoticed, at least to people who were looking at him. In his head he was wincing every time the cloth scraped against the knife wound.

"Leave out fake." Standing, Belphegor slowly walked over to Fran, and it was obvious he was looking down at the injured arm, even though his eyes were completely covered from view. The normal grin was on his lips, even though it looked strained. Belphegor's right arm moved out and his fingers wrapped around the area just below the area that had been cut. Blood covered the palm of his hand, but he didn't seem to notice it at all.

The grin faded, replaced by a frown when Fran let out a quiet hissing noise. It hurt when he had grabbed him, more so because he hadn't been expecting it at all.

"Shi_shishi." Laughing, Belphegor let go of Fran's arm and moved away from him, walking towards the door. "Such a stupid frog prince you are, letti_ng another prince, such as myself, actually injure you."

Turning away towards the door, Belphegor laughed again, adjusting the crown on top of his head. "Next time, don't let me actually hit you." And with those words, the door slammed behind him, leaving Fran alone in the large room.

___

Fran blinked, confused of the actions that had happened moments ago. _What was that for..? _Shaking his head, Fran wandered over to the bed and rubbed at his injured arm again. He refused to be conisdered weak, even if it was by just a member of the Varia. He was the noobie, and so of course the others had picked on him and abused him, making Fran clean up around the headquarters, because of the lack of a maid who would deal with any of them.

And Belphegor. He was the one who hurt Fran the most. Not only by stabbing him countless times, but because of the way he treated Fran. Always calling him "Froggy" even though it was him who had forced Fran to wear the stupid hat.

Clenching the fist of his injured arm at his side, Fran reached up with his other hand, knocking the large frog hat onto the ground. He didn't want it on his head any longer. Even if Belphegor was to come and stab him to death, he refused to let that make him put the hat back on his head.

Sitting down on the large bed, Fran ripped the sleeve of his jumper off. It had already gotten torn, so a missing sleeve wasn't that bad. He would just wear a different one. Looking down at the arm, he winced. The area around the wound was turning blue. _The fake prince ruined my arm!_

Standing again, Fran walked over to the bedroom door and opened it, intending to call a doctor to come look at the injury and then yell at Belphegor.

Waiting in front of the door was that damned fake prince, his arms crossed over his chest, and laughing. "Shishishi. Looks like you ripped up your clothes. Why did you do that, Froggy?" Then his eyes traveled down toward the knife hole. The grin widened, and he laughed again. "Stupid stupid Froggy. Allowing your arm to get injured that badly. You should have known better and dodged."

Frowning, Fran just stared towards Belphegor. _Why was he outside my door..? _

"I should have dodged? It's hard to dodge a knife when it's thrown at you from close range. Maybe you just shouldn't throw them." His words were laced with sarcasim, and his voice trembled, but he ignored it. Instead, he glared towards Belphegor.

Belphegor, uneffected by the glare, walked up towards Fran and grabbed onto his arm again. Holding it up, he laughed quietly and pressed his lips against the wound. "Shi shi shi~. Look at the poor frog prince.."

Turning down the hallway, Belphegor walked away from Fran and down another hall, laughing while the "frog prince" just merely stared ahead, stunned by what Bel had just done.


	2. The Trap

Fran had gone to the doctors, and got a pill that was supposed to make the infection go away. Then again, he was just going to get stabbed again so what was the point of fixing this one wound?

Walking back into the Varia headquarters, he frowned. It was.. silent. Was anyone even home? Looking around the large room, Fran shifted uneasily on his feet. They wouldn't have all left without him. Levi could have handled a mission himself, depending on what it was. They didn't need the entire group to leave.

Walking through the hallway that led to the kitchen, Fran sighed quietly.

"Shishishi..~" Hearing the familiar laugh, he froze, standing in the middle of the hallway. An arm came at him from behind, wrapping around his neck when a chin moved to rest on his shoulder.

"Franny Frog, where have you been?" This time, the laugh sounded directly into his ear. The sharp edge of metal pressed against the side of his neck, making it impossible to move away unless he wanted to get stabbed.

"I was making sure that the hole you put in my arm wasn't going to mean I was going to have to lose it, fake prince." He spoke in an almost bored tone, as if the knife at his throat didn't bother him at all, when in truth, he felt like he was about to start trembling under the pressure of the knife, and the prince at his back.

"You're going to need that arm for later." Belphegor's voice had gotten oddly quiet, and held a hint of a serious tone in his voice. The always playing prince was just messing with Fran, or at least that's how he saw it.

"Maybe if you would stop sticking things into me, then I wouldn't have to worry about losing limbs." Tilting his chin up to the best of his abilities without getting himself cut, Fran let a quiet "huff" past his lips.

"Shishishi. I can stick many different things besides a knife into you, Froggy." Wrapping his other arm around Fran's shoulders, Belphegor leaned on him, making Fran all too aware of the close contact.

The prince just continued to laugh, his cheek resting against the right side of Fran's face.

"Fran! Bel! You're on guard duty while the rest of us go kill off some off Millefiore!" Xanxus yelled at them before the sound of a slamming door could be heard through out the entire building.

Fran jumped at the unexpected noise, causing the knife at his throat to dig into his skin. Blood trickled down his throat, and Belphegor started laughing again.

"Shishishi. The jumpy frog prince." Laughing quietly, Belphegor leaned over Fran and pressed his lips to the wounded neck, licking up the blood that spilled down his throat like a cat with a bowl of milk.

Fran stiffened. Where the hell had that come from? "B-bel-senpai.. What are you doing?!" He felt like wiggling around until he could easily push Belphegor away, but with the current situation, he doubted the prince would be happy with that situation. And any way to avoid getting stabbed wound would be the best way he could go.

"I'm cleaning up the mess that you made." Bephegor laughed before allowing his tongue to travel across the red line that had just moments ago been traced into Fran's skin.

Fran stood as still as he could, small shudders making their way through his skin every few seconds.

The knife that had been in Belphegor's hand dropped to the ground when he cupped Fran's face in between his hands, tilting the others face upwards so he could have better access to the wound. The trembling body he was holding didn't lift a finger to stop him, and that amused him even more.

Fighting against Belphegor would have been pointless, especially when, a moment after deciding that the blood on his neck was getting boring, he put a knife through the shoulders of Fran's jumper and pinned him against the closest wall.

"Bel-senpai, what are you doing?" Flushed, Fran wiggled against the wall, trying to get free.

"Just.. tying up some things." Laughing, Belphegor turned away from Fran and headed out of the area, his right hand holding a knife tight in it's grasp.

Groaning quietly, Fran attempted to escape from the knives again, only succeeding in ripping the jumper even more. "You stupid fake prince!"

He huffed and let all of his weight fall, only causing the holes in the jumper to get bigger. Standing on his toes so it wouldn't rip anymore, Fran tilted his head back and sighed. The prince had trapped him again, except this time, in a worse situation than before.


	3. Kiss Me

After struggling for what seemed like hours against the knives and the wall, Fran sighed. He was supposed to be watching over the headquarters for any intruders, but Belphegor seemed to have different plans for him.

"Shishishi." Fran turned his head toward the laugh and frowned. Belphegor was approaching him from the right, a box of pocky in his hand. "Franny Frog, you haven't gotten lose yet? How pathetic." He laughed again, louder this time, and stood beside Fran, his back leaning against the wall.

"We had a few intruders, but I took care of them." Fran hissed quietly at the words. Xanxus would be pissed if he found out that Fran had been sitting still while Belphegor had been fighting the enemy, even if Belphegor had tied him to a wall.

"Are you going to let me go anytime soon?" Fran sighed, irritated. His jumper had already been ruined enough, and the knives were ripping even bigger holes in it. And not only that, but who knew when Xanxus was going to come back.

"If you do something for me." Belphegor turned towards Fran, a large grin on his lips.

"Like what?" Fran winced, just thinking about all of the possibilities that Belphegor might ask him to do.

"Kiss me."

Fran froze against the wall, shocked by the words. He was thinking about Bel asking him to do his laundry, or clean up around the headquarters... let Belphegor use him as target practice for a week... It was so unexpected, and strange. Why would Belphegor even ask him something like that?

And, looking through his own eyes, he saw Belphegor, standing right in front of him, the grin faded from his lips. He seemed to be waiting for some kind of reaction, anything. His hands were out, his palms pressed against the wall on either side of Fran's head. And his lips were so close.. they were almost touching against Fran's own.

Fran took a deep breath, thinking. Belphegor had always been horrible to him. Stabbing him, laughing at him, making him do stupid things. And now, he was asking for a kiss? If he was that desperate, why didn't he just go ask Lussuria? The stupid sun guardian seemed well enough, and would probably love a kiss from the prince.

But, here he was, standing in front of Fran and waiting for him to lean forward just the few inches that separated them.

And that's exactly what Fran did. He leaned forward, just slightly, until his lips pressed against Belphegor's.

Belphegor smiled and leaned against Fran, pushing him flat against the wall. His hands quickly got the knives out of Fran's jumper and dropped them to the floor. He wrapped his arms tightly around Fran's neck, holding him close.

Fran felt Bel's tongue against his lips, licking at the seam of his lips, but he was too stunned by the actions of the other male to even pay attention to what he was doing anymore.

A sharp pain against his lower lip brought him back to his senses. Belphegor had bitten his lower lip to get his lips open, and he could now taste the metallic blood on his tongue. Fran struggled against Belphegor's hold, but that only made Bel's right arm go lower, to Fran's waist, and drag him tightly against him, making all of his struggles pointless.

Belphegor's tongue moved through Fran's mouth and tangled with his tongue, like it was some sort of fun game.

Fran's cheeks flushed, but he did nothing to stop Bel. The illusionist was starting to enjoy the touches the prince was trailing over his body.

The hand that was holding his waist moved lower, causing a startled squeak to escape past Fran's lips. Small shivers went through his body, which amused Belphegor even more.

Fran's arms moved up to wrap around Bel's neck, trying to stabilize him. Belphegor found that annoying, and pushed the arms away, his left hand grabbing the two wrists in his hand and held them above Fran's head.

Fran whimpered quietly, struggling against the hold for a minute, but Belphegor was much stronger than him physically, even though he looked like he hadn't worked out a day in his life.

"B-bel-senpai." He managed to get the words out as Belphegor moved his lips away from Fran's, trailing them down his right cheek to his neck.

"Shishishi." Teeth dug into the skin of Fran's neck, forcing a startled yelp out of Fran's soft lips. Blood ran down Fran's neck, which the prince quickly licked up.

Then, the scene changed. Lussuria stood in front of the two, hands on his hips. Belphegor didn't seem to notice him at all, but the small illusionists gaze immediately went to the blond sun guardian.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Already after the new one, I see." Lussuria sighed quietly and shook his head while Bel's teeth nipped at Fran's skin.

Fran's face was flushed as he tried to get out from Belphegor's hold again, but the prince wouldn't budge at all. His hand tightened around the two wrists almost painfully as he held them tighter against the wall.

"Bel-senpai! They're b-back.." Groaning quietly, Fran managed to lift his legs off of the floor and struggled harder than before, ignoring the blood that ran down his wrists from Bel's nails digging into his skin.

Finally, Belphegor seemed to notice the presence of Lussuria and stopped his assault on Fran. He stood up straight and Fran could have sworn that under that mass of blond hair, he had seen two blue eyes looking at him intently.

And then the prince left.

Fran fell to the ground, no longer having someone supporting his weight. His cheeks were still flushed, blood dripping from both his neck and his wrists.

Lussuria shook his head once more and walked off in the opposite direction of Belphegor, leaving Fran all alone in the hallway.


	4. Games

Sorry it took me so long to update. I spent all day trying to come up with the ending to this, and I still don't think it turned out that well.

A few suggestions for what should happen in the next chapter would be more than welcome.

~ Illu.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Fran sat quietly in the hall for a few more minutes, ignoring the stares of passing Varia members. His tongue darted out to lick the blood off of his lower lip. In his head, he replayed the kiss scene over and over again.

Belphegor's lips.. they had a certain taste to them, but he couldn't place it. It was on the tip of his tongue, bu-- Oh, tongues. The flush covered his cheeks as he thought of the way the prince had demanded entrance into his mouth. The way that velvety tongue had played with his own..

"Fran, get up! You're acting like a lazy ass, and in the Varia, we're not lazy!" A boot kicked roughly at his side, and Fran looked up to see Xanxus frowning down at him. The Varia leader didn't seemed pleased at all. Quickly climbing to his feet, Fran swayed slightly. He was off balance, falling all over the place.

"Yes, Xanxus-sama." Nodding his head, almost to himself, Fran placed a hand against one of the walls and walked unsteadily towards his room, stumbling every few seconds.

Finally making it to his door, Fran looked towards it, and the wall he was currently leaning against. The door was on the opposite side of the hallway. Groaning quietly, he shifted his weight from his left foot to his right, and then made a jump for it, hoping his knees wouldn't give out before he reached his destination.

A hand reached out and grabbed onto Fran's upper arm, dragging the illusionist toward his bedroom. The frog hat had gotten pulled down over his eyes, making it impossible to see who had grabbed him.

The hand dropped Fran next to his bed. The illusionist tilted his head back, just enough to make the hat fall away from his eyes, and glanced up toward Belphegor.

"Shishishi. Stupid froggy can't even keep his balance." Belphegor laughed, his arms crossing over his chest as he looked down toward Fran.

Fran stood, his knees still shaking, and sat down on the edge of the bed, sighing. His right arm reached up, knocking the frog hat down onto the ground.

Belphegor's eyes followed the hat and he frowned. "You're supposed to wear that every single day. Put it back on."

"No. I hate wearing that stupid thing." Fran looked up toward Belphegor, a small grin starting to form on his lips. He ignored the fact that his entire body was still trembling from the scene earlier, and looked down towards the frog hat.

"Put it back on." Bel repeated the words, and even though his eyes were covered, it was obvious he was glaring down towards the illusionist. His lips were parted slightly, almost as if in a silent laugh.

"Make me." Fran tilted his head slightly to the right, a grin on his lips. Oh, how he loved to get Belphegor pissed off, even if it did result in getting stabbed. The way the prince acted when mad was more amusing to him than most things.

The prince stared down at Fran for a moment before reaching into his sleeve and pulling out a knife. Fran's eyes widened slightly, getting ready for the pain of that knife going through his skin, but it never happened.

The knife lodged itself in Fran's hood and into the wooden frame of his bed, knocking the illusionist back onto the mattress. "What the hell was that for, you stupid fake prince?!" Fran reached back, intending to get the knife out of his hood, but only got another knife lodged into his sleeve.

"Leave out fake." Another knife flew, landing right beside Fran's right ear. Belphegor reached down and picked up the hat, dusting it off before dropping it right on Fran's head.

Fran sighed quietly. At least he hadn't gotten a knife lodged into himself. The jumper was already ruined, from the holes in the shoulders, so a few more holes wouldn't hurt.

Belphegor laughed when he saw the position he had put the young illusionist in and leaned forward until his lips almost touched the others, teasing him. "You're still a frog, y' know. I thought that if I kissed Froggy, he would turn into a prince, but I guess I was wrong. Perhaps I have to go to more desprate measures than that." Bel tapped his index finger against his chin, thinking.

Fran, on the other hand, was wide-eyed. His eyes glanced down to Belphegor's lips, almost pleading with the other to lean forward and press those soft, pink lips against his own. He had never wanted anything more in his entire life.

The look on the prince's face was what made him want it the most. He seemed to almost be enjoying Fran's agony.

"Bel-senpai.." Fran whispered quietly, his eyes gazing directly toward the place where he knew those blue eyes were. He just wished that all of that blond hair would move out of the way, so he could see the others expressive eyes.

"Froggy looks like he wants to play a game." The playful tone in his voice had returned, making Fran groan. Each time his voice sounded like that.. things that shouldn't happen happened.

"What kind of game?" The illusionist was hesitant with his words, trying not to get Bel mad by refusing. He really didn't want to play this "game" of Belphegor's.

"It's called.. "Let's see how many knives I can stick in Froggy's clothes and by his body parts before he starts to shriek. Shishishi." Laughing, Belphegor reached behind him, pulling three knives out of nowhere and holding them in his right hand.

Fran's eyes widened at the sight of the knives, but he didn't give the prince the pleasure of shrieking, as he had said.

The knives left Belphegor's hand and planted themselves in his left sleeve, holding his arm above his head. Fran had barely been able to contain the wince that had become an automatic response at the sight of those knives.

The prince laughed at the stunned expression on Fran's face and planted another knife in the collar of his jumper, just inches from his neck. "If you get above 10, then I'll give you a gift. You're already at six. "

Another knife lodged itself in Fran's hood, this time taking a few strands of hair with it. "Seven." The eight landed by his elbow, barely missing the skin there, and Fran did nothing but flinch. Another knife flew, landing in between the thumb and index finger of his right hand.

"This will be the tenth." Belphegor laughed, and posed the knife right between Fran's legs, making him squirm, but still no sound came out form his lips. A large grin spread across Belphegor's lips before he dropped the knife down, the sharp tip landing just millimeters away from Fran's "most precious place."

The illusionist let a shaky sigh past his lips, thankful that it hadn't hit him elsewhere. Belphegor just frowned, glancing down to the now pinned Fran.

Brushing his fingers through his hair tiredly, the prince shrugged his shoulders and leaned down, pressing his lips to Fran's before turning towards the door. "I want all those knives back in perfect condition."

The bedroom door slammed shut behind the now irritated Belphegor. Fran groaned quietly and wiggled, trying to get free from the knives without hurting himself. "Like hell I'm going to give these back to him." He mumbled quietly.


	5. Chapter 5

Fran was walking down the road of Namimori, his hands in his pockets. As usual, he was getting odd stares from almost everyone in the town. It was Bel's fault for making him wear the stupid frog hat.

Sure, Belphegor wasn't around, or anywhere close at the moment, but Fran still refused to take off the hat. He had asked him to wear it, and so, he would.

He had been sent to Namimori about a week ago to stalk out the surroundings, and figure out where the tenth Vongola was currently residing at. That had been almost a week ago, and he was actually starting to miss Belphegor. That stupid prince had been on his mind ever since he had left the headquarters, and it was pissing him off.

That dumb fake prince had tortured him to death, and yet, he still missed him. Something must be wrong with his brain. Or was it normal to feel this way about someone who had literally shoved him against the wall, bit him, and then threw knives at him.

Fran didn't like it at all. The way he felt when he was thinking of that almost feminine face of Bel's.. There was that one time when he had gone around in a dress, exploring his "princely" side, and the one time when he had worn lip gloss.. he had looked so cute then, and the memories in his head almost made Fran want to get Bel to wear lip gloss again, so he could feel those lips pressed up against his, the taste of the lip gloss on his tongue as he licked at the prince's lips..

He let a quiet sigh past his lips, trying to shake off the feelings the images in his mind were creating. Fran felt horrible, feeling this way about a fellow Varia member. Since he'd been away, he hadn't gone a second without missing Belphegor.

He had found it hard to concentrate on anything, too. Especially the search for Vongola the Tenth. If he had been Mammon, then it would have been easy. His hand reached up, poking the side of the large frog hat uneasily. The one who had abandoned the Varia for death. The one who he had been assigned to replace..

Was that all he was? A replacement? Did Belphegor feel this way about Mammon..? Was that why he had demanded that Fran keep the hat on?

The thoughts brought a frown to his lips. It could be.. that could be why Belphegor got so mad whenever Fran removed the hat..

A shuffling noise from the alley on his right caught his attention. He turned toward the noise, only to spot brown spiky hair from the alley.. and the brunette seemed to be a little busy with the raven haired boy who had him up against the wall at a seemingly uncomfortable position.

Fran was just about to turn away and leave the two on their own when he spotted it; the Vongola ring covered in chains on the brunette's finger. Clearing his throat, he waited until the boy leaning against Tsuna moved away.

Now, this was quite odd. Tsuna was the Tsuna from ten years ago.. and yet the other with him seemed to be the cloud guardian from this time period. The thought brought a smirk onto his face. At least the two seemed to get along just fine.

"Vongola the tenth, I presume. I haven't actually met you in person, but I am Fran, Mammon's replacement as the mist guardian of the Varia." He hated that word now. "Replacement" made him seem like someone babysitting a kid when their babysitter was busy.

"HIIIIE!" The young Vongola shrieked and pushed and shoved at Hibari until the other grinned and let him go. Their lips were swollen, and Tsuna seemed to be covered in.. bite marks? "I-it's nice to meet you, Fran." A blush had covered the tenth's cheeks, the fingers of his right hand tugging on the end of his shirt.

The cloud guardian backed up until he was behind Tsuna, a fairly blank expression on his lips.

"I was sent here by the boss to find your new hideout.. He wanted to send a message to you, but didn't trust the emergency channel, so he sent me here with it instead." With a slight shrug of his shoulders, Fran pulled out the small disk from his uniform pocket and held it out to the younger boy. "The Millefiore have attacked us again, but we managed to hold them off."

Fran looked between the two with a loathing expression. He wanted Belphegor with him, right that moment. He wanted that prince to push him up against the cement wall and hold him there while he bit and nipped and placed small cuts on his body to lick up the metallic tasting blood her knew would fall from the small cuts..

"Fran-san?" The Vongola was giving him an odd look, causing Fran to fall from his earlier thoughts.

"I apologize. I was thinking about something." Fran forced a small smile onto his lips and looked around the area before tugging self consciously at his hat. People were staring towards them, drawing attention to the tenth.

The Millefiore could have been anywhere in the city, and it would be Fran's fault if they got to him before Xanxus did. Sighing quietly, he thought about putting an illusion over himself to make him appear differently, but there were already so many people staring, and they would notice the changes of his body if he did do that.

Instead, he turned toward the tenth again and tilted his head slightly. "Would you mind taking me to your base? I tend to draw attention, and I can't risk your life while I'm here."

Tsuna gave a small nod and pulled a cap over his head that had previously fallen on the ground. Fran guessed Hibari Kyouya had been the one to knock it down off of his head.

Tsuna led Fran toward a row of houses, and then into one of them. It was a fairly average looking house from the outside, but inside, it was covered wall to wall in electonics. It was odd to Fran, even though he had seen similar things back in the Varia buildings.

"We're staying here for the moment, so go ahead and—" The tenths words were cut off by that familiar, creepy laugh.

"Shi shi shi. I would love to play tag with you, Gokudera, but I'm afraid Froggy has just entered, so I'll probably be too busy for a rematch." The voice.. where was it coming from?

Fran ran past the Vongola and into the room that looked relatively like a living room. Sitting at the table was Belphegor with a cup of tea, and across from him, was Gokudera Hayato, who seemed rather mad at the moment.

"What are you doing here?! I don't remember Xanxus giving you orders to come here!" Fran's words were now in Italian, abandoning the Japanese he had used to talk to Tsuna. Hayato obviously understood what they were saying, but was too busy annoying the tenth with questions.

"I came to see Froggy, of course. Xanxus let me come.. after I said that I wanted to play dress-up with his little Squalo." Again, the laugh came from those soft, pink lips. The prince stood and walked over to Fran, standing in front of him. The wide grin was on his lips, reminding Fran of lions stalking their prey.. maybe a minx would be a better thing to compare the expression to.

And under that luscious blond hair, Fran could see the blue eyes staring towards his own lips, and again Fran thought of lip gloss.. maybe he should go buy Belphegor some strawberry flavored lip gloss.

Thinking about strawberry flavored lip gloss brought even worse thoughts to mind, such as actual strawberries and those wide lips—

Fran had barely been able to contain the quiet moan that had been begging to escape his throat, and Belphegor seemed to notice it. "Were you thinking about me?" He whispered quietly in italian.

The illusionist just barely nodded his head, knowing better than to lie to the prince.

"Such an odd froggy you are." Belphegor laughed again and leaned forward, just slightly, to touch his lips to Fran's. He could have sworn that the very strawberry flavored lip gloss was on the prince's lips, but he didn't bother to ask.

Instead, he just leaned into the prince more before Bel had taken two steps away from Fran, stopping the kiss.

"Later, Froggy. Later, and I'll do what I've been dying to do to you ever since you came here."


	6. Chapter 6

The Millefiore had made another move, making it impossible for Fran and Belphegor to return to the Varia base for a while. If they were to leave, then they would have gotten caught.

Airways were being closely monitored, and if they were caught in an area like that, not even the Mist illusions would save them. It was disappointing, but something that they had to deal with.

The Vongola had been kind enough to let the two stay with them for the time being, and as much as the Varia hated the tenth, they would have to live with the fact that they were the only ones around willing to help them.

"Belphegor! Get back here so I can have my rematch!" Gokudera Hayato hadn't given up on the rematch yet. He was still the child from ten years in the past, and unless an emergency involving Sawada Tsunayoshi came up, he followed Belphegor around like an annoying kitten.

"The prince doesn't feel like a fight right now." Belphegor covered the yawn that past through his lips and dropped back onto Fran, who seemed to be spacing off.

The last few days, Bel had been using Fran as his own personal pet. The illusionist didn't seem to mind at all, even though he did occasionally make rude comments to the storm guardian, gaining a few new wounds in his arms and back. That was the one thing he never gave up on. Fran refused to be called weak in any sort of way, and that included being weak minded. No matter how much he liked the prince, he refused to act like an obedient dog.

The others of the household found it strange; the way Belphegor had been abusing Fran, it seemed almost like they were.. "together." Of course, it seemed to Fran that Sawada and Hibari were together, and that Gokudera and Yamamoto might have had something, but for the Varia to be coupling together like that must have just seemed odd to them, or something.

"You only won because of how stupid you were!" The young Vongola storm guardian yelled.

"Stupid? I am a Genius Prince." Belphegor laughed quietly, nibbling on the pocky he had managed to get from the kitchen before Bianchi had the change to get to them. He seemed to have a thing for sweets, which surprised Fran. After all, the prince was so skinny, and he never seemed to work out at all, except for when he fought.

"Ha!" Gokudera frowned and turned away from the prince, his face red with rage. Fran would have been mad, too, if he had wanted to fight against someone and they refused. Then again, he would have just made them fight. But here in the base, fighting was not something that they should have done. They could give away their hiding place, and get caught by the Millefiore.

"Well well well, Froggy. I'm getting bored. Amuse me." The devilish grin was back in place on his lips. Fran sighed quietly and shifted his weight from side to side, still not comfortable with the way the prince seemed to cling to him. He was always waiting for the knives that he usually received.

"What am I supposed to do about your boredom? We're stuck in this house for now, so there's not much we can do." And what was he to do? Dance around like the town fool for a king? That would have probably had Belphegor amused, but he would have felt like an idiot.

Bel shrugged his shoulders and leaned his back on Fran's chest, crossing his arms over his chest. His hair seemed to be getting even shaggier than before. Maybe it was close to the time to get a hair cut?

" Shi shi shi. Let's make Froggy into a prince today." Fran's eyes widened at the words. Belphegor was going to turn him into a prince? In his mind, he mentally pictured himself, dressed as the prince, with the crown resting on the side of his head.

The blond laughed again, this time at the expression on the illusionist's face. "Yes, let's do that today." He shifted until he was facing Fran, his legs on either side of the other's waist. "Mm'.." Bel tilted his head, making the hair that usually covered his eyes move to reveal a sliver of blue.

Fran was always captivated with the slight glances he received of Belphegor's eyes, and couldn't wait until he got the chance to see those beautiful blue eyes fully.

Hands reached out to Fran's head, first pulling off the hat and then ruffling the illusionist's hair. Those beautifully crafted fingers reached toward their owners head tugged off the crown before reaching back toward Fran's hair and placing the crown on top of the young boy's hair.

"Not my best work, but it will do." The devilish grin faded into an almost smile, and Fran could have sworn that those eyes were looking longingly to Fran. And then the hair shifted again, covering those beautiful blue eyes.

Fran frowned, his hand reaching up to gently pluck the crown from his head and placed it back on Belphegor's head. He wasn't a prince, after all. That crown had no place on his head.

"Fran-san?" A soft, quiet voice called from behind him. It was obviously Tsuna; no one else in the house sounded like that.

"Mm'..?" Fran turned his grey gaze toward the young Vongola leader, the frown still on his lips. Belphegor turned towards Tsuna, his frown mirroring Fran's.

"Well, we can't go out because we're easily recognized and all but, with your illusions, we thought that maybe.." Tsuna's words trailed off when his eyes focused on Belphegor's expression, which Fran couldn't see at all because of the way they were sitting. Belphegor was still on his lap, but he was turned towards Tsuna.

"Froggy isn't your pet, and he won't do what you tell him to. He'll only listen to me, and Xanxus, of course. He's not a Vongola toy." The tone Bel used was much harsher than he usually used, and it confused Fran.

"I don't have anything else to do, so I'll go along with you. I want some food that I like, anyways. This house is getting full of poisonous food, and I refused to eat any of that." Fran shrugged his shoulders and ignored the glare he could feel coming from Belphegor. He didn't have any money left, and the Vongola did.

"Froggy isn't going anywhere without me." The prince wrapped his arms around Fran's shoulders and wiggled slightly to get in a position that would allow Fran to stand, but not without dragging Bel with him.

The illusionist stood slowly, casting his spell on Tsuna, Hibari, and Gokudera who had been closely behind the two. The Hell Ring on his finger had flames covering the top of it, but they didn't burn him at all. It was almost a comforting heat. Fran then turned towards Belphegor, and with a smile on his lips, transformed himself in to a more normal appearing version, and gave Belphegor slightly longer hair, along with a purple and black stripped skirt and a more feminine body. The flames died out, and Fran pulled a chain from his pocket to seal its power.

The prince just laughed at his new appearance and moved around, causing the skirt to move in the slight wind. The entire group besides him had a normal appearance, which was ironic. After all, it was usually Fran who stood out among the Varia.

"At least I'm pretty." Even his voice had a feminine ring to it. The prince's arms remained tight around Fran's shoulders, and through the illusion, Fran could feel the others flat chest pressed tightly to his own. He found this funny, since it was Bel who was slightly taller than himself.

Fran turned on his heels toward the door, the prince still clinging to him like a lost child. The Vongola followed after them, too afraid of the Varia to try to get in front. Hibari, on the other hand, walked behind them all, a frown on his now business man-like face.

Fran opened the door with the arm that Belphegor hadn't been attached to and walked out. "Where to, Vongola?"

"The market." The Vongola also had a feminine appearance. After all, out of the entire group, he was the shortest, and he was the one who seemed to get taken advantage of most. Fran found that the appearance fit Tsuna well.

Fran walked over to the market, ignoring the feet that seemed to kick into his shins every few seconds, weather on purpose or accident. After a few minutes, those thing legs wrapped around his waist, making it easier to walk around but harder to look "normal."

The skirt had ridden up high on the feminine legs, and if Fran could have without having the Millefiore find out, he would have given the female Belphegor pants. It didn't matter that the girl was just an image similar to Bel himself, it was still his prince underneath that.

Tsuna stared at the two in disbelieve before shaking his head and walking into a store. Hibari followed close behind him, and after him, Gokudera followed, frowning.

Belphegor laughed when the other three with them disappeared and untangled his limbs from Fran's, pulling him towards a dark alleyway. "So, Froggy, want to have some fun?"

Fran blinked. As the illusionist who had cast the illusion, he could see under it as plain as day. The smile on Belphegor's lips both excited him and made him want to run away at the same time.


End file.
